<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship by Gloriana_Chimera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290554">Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana_Chimera/pseuds/Gloriana_Chimera'>Gloriana_Chimera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Past Lives, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana_Chimera/pseuds/Gloriana_Chimera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a mysterious and formidable beauty, and in that moment he would have happily worshipped her for eternity if she only asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Evie and Rick's past lives.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tarick paused in the shadows of the balcony. He had made the climb to her rooms dozens of times, but he was always careful to make sure he wasn't seen. </p><p>Once he was sure he was clear, he stalked silently into the room, pulling up short at the sight of her reclining on a golden chaise lounge with plush blue cushions.  <br/>The thin linen of her shift left nothing to the imagination, her pert brown nipples and curls of dark hair enticingly visible. Shadows from candles and lanterns with brightly colored glass danced and shimmered across her body</p><p>She was a mysterious and formidable beauty, and in that moment he would have happily worshipped her for eternity if she only asked. </p><p>Nefertiri's gaze raked over his large, well muscled body appreciatively and beckoned him closer "You're late. I should have you whipped for keeping me waiting." </p><p>"I beg your forgiveness Princess, I had to make sure I wasn't seen." His tone was contrite, but the look in his eyes nearly set her on fire. </p><p>She turned slightly, pulling her feet onto the chaise,and leaned against the rounded back, her shoulders sinking into the soft, blue cushion. She looked up at him through her lashes and motioned to the floor "If you're going to beg Medjai, get on your knees and do it properly."</p><p>He grinned and stepped close, crowding her, and sank to his knees, shockingly graceful for his size. When he reached to touch her knee she smacked his arm away. "Without your hands. You won't learn your lesson if I make it too easy for you."</p><p>"Yes Princess."  He obediently put his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together and leaned in to brush his cheek against her thigh. The stubble on his face caught on the delicate linen shift, a shudder ran through her the contrast of sharp and smooth against her skin. </p><p>She moved her hips and lowered her right foot to the ground, her left bent at the knee. He leaned him and pressed his lips to the inside of her knee through the sheer fabric, working his way up her thigh with intent, open mouthed kisses until he reached the dark patch of hair between her legs. </p><p>"Mmm, yes…" she groaned when he pressed his face between her thighs, tonguing her entrance, his nose rubbing against her swollen, throbbing clit; her juices soaking the fabric between them. <br/>He nuzzled her a last time and started kissing along her other thigh.  </p><p>"Whipping you is sounding better and better."</p><p>He laughed against her skin and continued kissing towards her knee. She grabbed his hair, pulling his head back enough to appreciate his unrepentant grin and intense gaze before pulling his face back against her pussy. He enthusiastically went back to licking her wet slit, switching between flicking his tongue against her clit and sliding it as far into her as he could. </p><p>Soft panting and whimpers escaped her lips as she struggled to keep from moaning or screaming. She gripped his hair tightly, her hips against his face. </p><p>"Put your fingers in me." She ordered breathlessly, her free hand pinching and twisting her own nipples, arching up off the cushion. </p><p>The muscles of her stomach clenched as he obeyed and slid his hand under the linen shift and slid two fingers into her wet heat, curling them to stoke the sensitive spot inside her that sent electric shocks through her body. </p><p>She was lost in bliss, feeling heady and disconnected as he expertly pleasured her. "More"</p><p>A third finger joined the first two, stretching her pussy and within moments she climaxed, grinding her hips against his fingers and tongue.  He licked and stroked her through the orgasm until she pulled his head away, collapsing limply back onto the chaise. </p><p>"Mmm, I think you've saved yourself." She stretched luxuriously. "Now come up here and kiss me before you have to go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>